transformersprimefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers: Prime/Frozen
Transformers: Prime/Frozen is a crossover between the Disney movie Frozen and Transformers: Prime. Plot Optimus Prime is just an ordinary Autobot leader. All of a sudden, the hero starts developing the power to create ice and snow. But one night whilst playing, Optimus accidentally injures every Autobot in the base with his powers. Jack Darby, Agent Fowler (Jack's Farther) and June (Jack's Mother) seek the help of a mysterious being known as Primus, Optimus's creator. Primus removes Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Arcee's memories of Optimus's powers and explains to Optimus that if he doesn't learn to control his abilities, his fears will haunt him forever. Jack suggests that the only way to keep Optimus's secret hidden from other people and his friends is to lock up the base and not let anyone inside until Optimus learns to control his powers. But no matter how hard he tries, Optimus can't get a grip of himself, fearing he may hurt other people if he is not careful. After Jack's parents die at sea, Jack is the only human Optimus has to comfort him. However, Acree and the rest of the gang want to know what Optimus is hiding and why. On the day of Optimus's graduation, he tries his best to hide his feelings and powers. The night after, Arcee bumps into an extremely handsome and shiny Autobot named Blitzwing. After realizing that they have so much in common, Arcee and Blitzwing decide to get married. However, Optimus defizes their wedding request and walks out of the room. Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee all demand to know what Optimus is so afraid of but this only leads to Optimus revealing his secret. Fearing that he will hurt his friends again, Optimus flees to the mountains and resides there to avoid anyone getting harmed. Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Bulkhead search for their leader, only to bump into an ice miner Autobot named Ice Cold. He takes them to Optimus and the six friends are reunited. But Optimus thinks his friends are better off without him and asks them to leave but they won't listen. After quite some time arguing, Optimus shoots a wave of ice out of his body. The other Autobots manage to leap out of the way but the wave hits Arcee square in the chest. As Ice Cold and another Autobot they met, Flash Armor, who was created by Optimus, rush to her aid, Arcee and her friends vow not to leave without Optimus. Angered about being thrown out twice, Arcee leaves back to the base with her friends, Ice Cold and Flash Armor. But Ratchet soon sees Arcee turning white. Ice Cold takes them to Primus and he tells the Autobots that Optimus has frozen Arcee's heart and only an act of true love can save her. The trio race back to the Autobot base, where Blitzwing and Jack are waiting for them. Arcee pleads for Blitzwing to save her but he refuses. He had only pretended to love Arcee. He walks out of the room and locks them inside. However, Flash Armor comes and frees them. Suddenly, Arcee realizes that Ice Cold is the one she needs to kiss. Flash Armor helps them get to Ice Cold and Optimus, who had been imprisoned in the dungeon, tries to escape Blitzwing, as the handsome Autobot is plotting to kill him. As Ice Cold is about reach Arcee and her friends, Arcee runs over to Optimus and blocks Blitzwing's blow before turning to solid ice. Optimus fears he has lost Arcee but his kind heart tharws her ice cold body. After realizing that love is the key to controling his abilities, Optimus tharws the winter he caused. The film ends with Blitzwing being thrown into a prison cell. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.